


moments unforgettable

by lovethevoid



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: M/M, idk im jus playing w formats, some weird artsy bullshittery, there is Allusions to fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethevoid/pseuds/lovethevoid
Summary: someday, it would lead me back to you





	moments unforgettable

luis could see how glassy remington's dark eyes were before he closes them tight, shaking hands going to cover his face, rings glinting in the light.

"i don't want to keep doing this." luis says, and remington nods once, jerky, like .

"so don't."

those are the last words luis heard before he dropped from the tour, went back to LA, forced himself to get remington out of his head (not that it worked, when every time he saw his own left hand he was reminded of the tattoo they shared). it's not that he didn't like remington - it was kind of the opposite, but almost-dating some hotshot rockstar wasn't quite what luis dreamed of before it happened.

they didn't text. they didn't call. luis didn't let it get to him (except when it did). six months go by, luis seeing remington post photos of himself in front of grimy mirrors. he watches the new music videos. he sees they're on tour again with a new photographer. maybe it gets to him.

but he's busy. he's too busy to care about what remington does anymore, because remington doesn't care about what luis does. that's where they're at. it only hurts when luis thinks about it.

luis is rarely invited to events, so he tries to go when he is. he ends up somewhere in downtown los angeles again, in a scene that isn't his own. alone. he's always alone nowadays.

he thinks he sees remington, that fucking demon - tall and thing and eyelinered, in a fucking flannel of all things. luis ducked out of his line of view as fast as he could, too disoriented to find and exit, and by then it's too late. he hears his own name over the din, as faint as luis feels, and a hand on his shoulder spins him around.

and luis is looking up, up, up to those dark eyes again, and he wants to sob. remington grins like nothing's happened, like luis isn't as pale as a ghost at the moment, like the past half year hasn't went by dead silent. he says hey, and luis' mouth is too dry to respond, so he lets remington lead him outside. remington speaks first, again. he had a habit of that.

_badideabadideabadideabadidea_

"sorry."

_you should be_

"don't be."

_you're pathetic_

"i missed you."

_don't say it_

"i loved you."

_he never loved you back_

remington smiles instead, patronizing, like he's looking at a child, head tilted. "i could've loved you."

_liar_

"why didn't you?"

_why bother asking?_

"you left."

_now THAT'S some bullshit_

"i had to."

_you didn't_

"you didn't."

they go on a walk together. remington loops his arm around luis', makes an offhand comment about how muscular he's gotten. luis laughs it off, tries to act like he's not blushing. he doesn't blush around remington anymore.

remington talks his ear off, about the manson tour, about sebastian's engagement, about anything he can think of. luis sneaks glances up at him, and it's like seeing remington for the first time. he's just as beautiful as luis remembered - ethereal almost - all eyeliner smudged eyes and pretty lips and long nose. soft jaw. he keeps talking, and luis keeps falling in love, and they end up at remington's hotel.

remington's just as beautiful in a bedroom as luis remembers, too. the way he arches up and laughs softly, head thrown back against the pillow, not caring if it flattens his carefully-constructed hair. luis' hands still wrap perfectly around his thin wrists, and he's almost surprised at how well they still move together, how easily they fall into a rhythm.

remington's too tall to be the little spoon, but he insists and wheedles his way under luis' arms until luis holds him, close to his chest, and it's just like six months hadn't happened. his mind is racing but he tries to slow it down, focus on this moment only: remington's steady breathing, the rise and fall of his chest. luis doesn't want to sleep, but his lids grow heavy as the seconds tick by, and finally he gives in.

he hasn't been this happy in half a year. he doesn't know if he'll be this happy again. but for now, it's enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a palaye fic in a MINUTE but we collectively wept for rem/luis tonite. so.


End file.
